


Ebb and Flow

by Mysterious_Prophetess



Series: Bittersweet Memories [7]
Category: Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi | Spirited Away, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Gen, Kurogiri is Not Shirakumo Oboro, Reincarnation, Sensei | All For One is Midoriya Izuku's Parent, Sensei | All For One is Not Midoriya Hisashi, Spirited Away AU, Tuna's Spirited Away AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28777845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysterious_Prophetess/pseuds/Mysterious_Prophetess
Summary: A journey of a thousand miles starts with a single step, and working out a relationship with the Lord of Dragons begins with getting through a single day.Izuku's first day following the deal he made with All Rivers in One to try being a family.
Series: Bittersweet Memories [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2100699
Comments: 19
Kudos: 127





	Ebb and Flow

Izuku woke up in a plush bed and had to fight to remember what had happened. It came rushing back and he scrambled out of the covers. Overnight the room had been changed from a very nursery like one to one a bit more appropriate for Izuku’s age, though the blankets on the bed were still pretty pastel. _Look on the bright side, he didn’t mess with you directly._ Izuku glanced a the sky and blanched. He was so late! He opened the window and was about to jump.

“Just where are you going, Little Stream?” He turned to Father who was leaning in the doorway.

“Work. You agreed to let me continue as Uncle’s courier, Father and I’m late,” Izuku said.

“You’re not going anywhere without eating something first. I’d rather not have my brother accuse me of things if you dropped out of the sky from hunger and a dragon your age should be very careful with his food intake. You have a lot of growing to do.” Izuku huffed and hopped off the window ledge before he followed Father out the door. _I’ll just eat it quickly._

He blinked at the amount of food.

“You’re eating too, right?” Izuku asked. _I can eat a lot but not this much._

“Of course.” Izuku sighed and sat down before he reached for a large bowl of rice, or what _would_ have been a large bowl to him before he was a dragon.

“Slow down, you’re not even tasting that,” Father said bemused. Izuku slurped down a bowl of soup and set it down.

“I’m already late. Food’s not going to work as a distraction,” Izuku said.

“I had to try,” Father said with a shrug. Once Izuku had finished he wiped his face off and bowed his head.

“Thanks for the meal, Father.”

“Be back by dinner, young one,” Father said.

“I’ll try but with my late start, I could be late finishing up my routes,” Izuku said. With that he found the nearest access to the sky and transformed as he leapt into the air.

———————— ———————————————

Uncle was waiting for him and he checked Izuku over.

“He actually let you go without any spells or seals,” One for All said as he finished the inspection.

“He wants me back for dinner, though,” Izuku said.

“If he starts to try anything, my doors are always open and technically you’re still under my protection,” Uncle said with a smirk.

“I’m still your courier, so what do you need me to deliver?”

———————————— —————————————

“My Lord, after all this time, are you sure it’s wise to allow him to continue to have contact with that _brother_ of yours?” All Rivers in One looked over at his assistant, Kurogiri. The Mist Spirit was invaluable to keeping his domain running smoothly.

“My foolish offspring is too much like my equally foolish little brother. Trying to force a result will not last long. It’s better I play his little games for now, it should prove to be an entertaining experiment. Tonight will be the first test of the child’s willingness to submit to my authority.”

—————————————— ————————

Izuku sighed as he made his was back from Lord Enji’s domain. It was nearly sundown. Thanks to his late start, he was going to be so very late for dinner because Lord Enji had a missive for Uncle that was time sensitive. Which meant he was flying to Uncle’s domain before returning to…Father’s. _I warned him I’d be late._

Izuku landed on the roof where Uncle waited. He took the letter, tucked it in his robe sleeve and hugged Izuku’s face as he was in humanoid form and Izuku was still in dragon form. Izuku leaned into the hug.

“He’s not going to be happy to smell me on you, you know,” Uncle said.

“His fault for trying to make me miss work. I’ll see you tomorrow.I promise,” Izuku said as he pulled away and took off into the sky.

——————— —————

Father did look annoyed.

“In my defense, I warned you this might happen, Father. If I hadn’t gotten such a late start, I might have been here on time,” Izuku said as he landed and took his humanoid form.

“If you didn’t insist on keeping that menial job, you’d have also not been late, but you’re not terribly late,” Father said as he motioned for Izuku to follow him. Izuku was shoved into a small room with a tub large enough for Izuku in dragon form.

“Do be sure to wash all of today’s stink off of you,” he said before he walked out. Izuku rolled his eyes and shifted forms. He’d rather not get stuck swimming in the water for too long. There were a few brushes and soaps nearby with containers meant for his draconic paws to grip.

It was a quick and thorough bath. Izuku resisted the urge to shake himself off and shifted back to humanoid to use the towels provided. There were also fine clothing in silks set in there for him all in shades of green and cream with red accents here and there. A perfect representation of his dragon form. _If he wants me to be later, sure, I’ll put these on._

_—————————— ——————_

Izuku was certain he’d put part of the fancy clothing on wrong but he was dressed and dry. He arrived in the same room they’d eaten breakfast in and Father tut-tutted before he hovered over Izuku fixing how everything was tied.

“One would think you’ve been left to fend for yourself your whole life,” Father said once he was done straightening Izuku’s clothes and sneaking a quick ruffling of Izuku’s hair between his horns.

“Most people don’t have need of such formal wear, and you know it,” Izuku replied.

“Oh, Little Stream, you’ve a lot to learn but fortunately we have so much time for you to learn it,” Father said. Izuku didn’t respond and simply grabbed a bowl of food and chopsticks. He nearly dropped it when he realized he’d grabbed katsudon.

“I have it on good authority this is your favorite dish.”

“It is,” Izuku said before he dug in. It wasn’t quite as good as his mothers in his mind, but it was much closer to it than the street vendors of the spirit world had gotten.

“How is my brother? Is he managing to actually feed himself?” Father asked.

“Uncle is fine, and he eats well enough for a dragon his size and age,” Izuku said. _Even if Toshinori, Niito, and Goro have to guilt him into it on days he just doesn’t want to eat_ was better left unsaid.

“And the riff-raff he collects?” Father said.

“The others aren’t riff-raff, Father. From their stories, you were interested in _all_ of them to a degree when they first arrived until their bodies settled on a particular spirit form,” Izuku said. 

“Not true, That hou-ou woman was never of interest to me,” Father said.

“Nana did mention that you were especially interested in her for a moment in time,” Izuku said as he looked Father in the eyes.

“Her resemblance to your mother was startling, I’ll admit.”

“She looks like my mother in this life too, but I guess you meant your mate,” Izuku said.

“Oh, your human mother resembles Nana?”

“Yes. She turned into a sheep before you got a good look, I guess,” Izuku said. _Or he’d have likely tried to turn her into Kohino’s mother._

“Where is she now?”

“You don’t know?” Izuku asked as he paused.

“I’d heard rumors of a human woman being released but shouldn’t you have gone with her?”

“I couldn’t. Humans are the ones meant for the other world,” Izuku said. He felt a few tears appear but he wiped them away quickly.

“Not many would do what you did, Little One.” Father was suddenly next to Izuku and wiping the fresh tears away because the pain was still so strong.

“I did what was right,” Izuku said.

“I’m sure you did.”

—————————— ————————

All Rivers in One checked in on his Little Stream after he’d turned in for the night and was delighted to see he’d chosen to sleep in his dragon form. He was so long and gangly like a young dragon of his age usually was. From the size of his feet, the young one still had a lot of growing to do. He might even rival himself given enough time. He shut the door and strolled down the halls to his own rooms. There was a painting of himself, his mate, and the child as he’d been in his first life.

_Would that child have sent his mother away?_ He wondered. It did little good to dwell on potentials and could-have-beens. Current situations required current actions.

“Search the human world for a woman with a memory curse on her and the remnants of the bathhouse’s transformation curse and entice her into the Spirit World. My son meant well but, in this case, he acted as a rash child,” he said to Kurogiri.

“Of course, Lord Shigaraki.”

**Author's Note:**

> AfO isn't going to give up on having his cake and eating it too.
> 
> Izuku is still going to push against AfO's attempts to control his life and slander his friends.


End file.
